


_imitatinglife

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/F, Implied Character Death, Kinky Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Challenge:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them.I chose Emily and JJ because I miss them. I haven't neglected them, I just haven't had the inspiration for them. Maybe this will get my juices flowing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Person POV indicated in Parenthesis unless third person or intentionally non-specific (ie. you choose who it is)
> 
> Imported from my LJ Community, Originally posted on January 23, 2009

1\. **Ani DiFranco -** _ **Shameless**_ (JJ)  
We're not supposed to be here, you weren't even supposed to have the key to get up here, but here we were. Oh god, we're so fucking fired if we get caught... but god, you wanted to give Strauss the finger so bad after what she did to you and I had to admit, the thrill of getting caught was more than I could handle. I should be scared, I should be terrified. I should be yelling at you but I can't because my mouth is definitely busy doing something else as you push me to my knees and you sit up on Strauss' desk. Fuck, Emily, you're so hot when you're controlling. I wonder for a brief second if you remembered to lock the door but then you tangle your hands in my hair and push me deeper into you and suddenly I'm suffocating in you, tasting you with all of my senses, i feel your wetness, i taste your sweet tang, i smell your musk, i see nothing but the dark fabric of your skirt and i hear your moans as they overcome my mind, no longer able to hear myself wondering what Erin Strauss would say if she caught us doing THIS on her desk. If she'd notice her papers scattered on the floor or her son's photo knocked over, glass cracked. Then you cry out again as my tongue brings you to your peak and I didn't even realize that I'd been doing enough to bring you off but my mouth was flooded with your taste and you collapse back, supporting yourself on one arm, your other hand letting go, letting me slump against the chair behind me, gasping. Fuck you, Erin.

2\. **Maroon 5 -** _ **Won't Go Home Without You** _ (Emily)  
It was raining. I could feel it soaking through my coat as I stood in what used to be your driveway, watching the U-Haul drive away. I wasn't sure if the rain was running down my cheeks or my tears. I wonder if you thought that actually leaving with him would convince me that you were leaving for good, but I know you'll come back. One day, when you're back in my arms, you'll ask me how I knew. I'll smile that smile that Gideon used to when he wants us to figure out the reason for ourselves and tell you that I just knew, but really I don't. I never knew, I couldn't tell if they were tears on your letter or drops of rain as it dripped from your hair, soaked like mine. If you wrote it because you knew you couldn't leave me but he was being a controlling jackass... or if you actually wanted to leave. When I started sobbing I knew, I knew that they were tears, not rain, running down my cheeks. Then I saw what I was hoping for. I saw the brake lights and my heart hitched. Then the door opened and you stepped into the rain. Will I make it through tonight?

3\. **Frederic Chopin -** _ **Nocturne in C Sharp Minor**_ (JJ)  
Sometimes it just feels good knowing that you're in my arms. The nightmares quiet themselves for those snatches of hours that we get, rare in our line of work. The shadows have light and the night doesn't seem so long, which is a shame, because I wish I could spend forever in your arms, just inhaling your scent, watching you sleep, smile curling at your lips, both of our demons so far at bay, it's hard to imagine them ever seeking us out in our solace. But the alarm always goes off at 5:30, and we always wake up, no snooze button for us, just headlong back into our world of serial killers, rapists, your mother, my baby, the ex, stale bureau coffee and even worse police station coffee. But it's worth it all for those moments of security in your arms.

4\. **The Moldy Peaches -** _ **Anyone Else But You** _ (JJ)  
I look at you now and see the time that we've been by each other's sides. First as friends, sipping beers along side Garcia, picking up guys and shooting them down like so many bulls-eyes under my darts, giggling through the buzz, wondering if that's the beer or the tingling from the look you give me when you thought I didn't notice. I don't even remember when we moved from lovers to more, I don't even remember when the touches went from reassurance to affection or what made me kiss you after I shot Booth. All I know is that when I look at you now, I can't see anything but my lover, the most beautiful woman I know. Even on the days when you hate your nose or insist that you were drunk when you decided you wanted bangs. But I'm fat and pregnant and my best friend, my lover, is by my side. Emily, you're by my side.

5\. **Katy Perry -** _ **Use Your Love**_  
It's Wednesday night. Ladies' Night at the Auld Dubliner and Jennifer Jareau has had a few to drink. The sparkling ring from Jared's is missing from her left hand, secreted away in a pocket as she slips up behind Emily Prentiss, hands slipping up the other agent's shirt, touching skin gently. Will won't be back from New Orleans until Friday night and she needs something, she needs someone. And Emily's had exactly enough to not think twice as their lips meet. She doesn't have the time to think about how it will break her heart when she wakes up tomorrow morning to an empty bed, not even a note, knowing that JJ has slipped out of the apartment to go back to her scene from Leave it to Beaver, back to her son and the bed she shares with her soon-to-be husband. She doesn't have time to realize that this is going to hurt worse than JJ walking away the first time, all she knows is that for one fleeting, beautiful drunken blur, she has JJ back in her arms and like the alcohol pumping through her veins now, it feels so good until the sting, the burn and the ache tomorrow.

6\. **Dr. Horrible (Neil Patrick Harris) -** _ **Brand New Day** _  
I rolled the gun around in my hand. A year ago, I'd have never considered this. A year ago I knew exactly who I was, who you were and how I felt. I knew that nothing could change any of it. But this... this... this _farce_ changed everything. It changed you, it changed me, it changed everyone and everything. And now here I was, loading three bullets into every other chamber, prepared to go great lengths to fix the many ways life had broken. The revolver was heavy in my hand and the smile was growing as I spun the barrel, locking it into place, aiming it precisely. "Are you ready to die?"

7\. **Fall Out Boy f/Lil Wayne -** _ **Tiffany Blews**_  
JJ pulled the hanger down from Emily's closet, giving the soft black fabric a once over as they prepared to combine their lives, Will long gone. "I've never seen this before..." She smirked, trailing off. "Have some hot dates while I was off making mistakes?"

Emily blushed, "Oh shush, I wore that going somewhat undercover with Jordan."  
  
"Under covers with Jordan?" She ribbed her playfully. "Short little black dress? Baby please tell me you wore panties."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Emily snatched the dress from JJ's hand. "Yes, we were observing a... character witness."  
  
"Mmm. I bet. This must be the night that Jordan texted me and said... how did she put i? 'Damn, Emily is one hot mess tonight.'" JJ smirked. "Can't wait to see you in it."  
  
8\. **Frankie Valli -** _ **Can't Take My Eyes Off You**_ (Emily)  
I never noticed that I was staring. Honestly, I didn't. Then one day Morgan elbowed me and asked me "So tell me, do you use protection?" I was confused. He laughed. "When you fuck JJ with your eyes. 'Cause, Prentiss, I think even boy genius over there knows what you want to do to that poor girl." Reid blushed at the comment and looked away. He was right, though... he knew exactly what I wanted even when I wasn't aware of it. But there was more to it than that... I didn't just want to fuck you, as he so crudely put it. I wanted to take you in my arms and make love to you all night, show you the highest heights of heaven with my touch... but for now, I'll just look... I'll just look and love you and want you from a distance. Now if only Morgan had mentioned that you did it back... Then maybe I would have known that I could do more than look.  
  
9\. **Fall Out Boy -** _ **Sugar We're Going Down**_  
Jennifer Jareau was an intelligent girl, good at reading people. She could tell when Reid's adoration became a puppy dog, school-boy crush. She could tell when the slick detective from New Orleans was flirting inappropriately... but she didn't see Emily Prentiss coming, she didn't see the truck coming, let alone take down the license plate, when out of nowhere she was struck, flung head over heels for the brunette. Maybe it was the way the Arabic poured over her lips like honey or the way batting her eyelashes made men weak--made her weak. Maybe this whole time she was playing for the wrong team. She shook her head at the thought. Never in her Jesus-is-my-lord upbringing did she consider that she could be anything but a good, straight Christian girl... but the simply exotic woman whispering in tongues in her bed proved otherwise. She didn't see it coming but now that she was flying, she didn't want to go anywhere else, even if where they were going was down. As long as she was with her.  
  
10\. **Snow Patrol -** _ **The Golden Floor**_  
They were undercover at the Inaugural Ball and Emily could swear there was a knot in her chest from where her breath caught when she saw JJ. She looked like Cinderella, her dress a pale blue with a wide cotton candy skirt, her hair up with the faintest trace of glitter sparkling under the light. The new President was the last thing on her mind as she seemingly glided across the parquet floor, the feather soft fabric of her skirt skimming over the polished golden wood. Men and women's heads turned alike, all hoping to catch a glimpse of this modern belle, eyes sparkling two shades darker than the dress. She came to a stop before Emily and curtsied. "May I have this dance?" Without hesitating, Emily took her into her arms. Her own midnight blue dress was a contrast in tone and fit, a sleek evening gown that left most of Emily's chest and shoulders bare. When she took JJ into her arms, she could feel their pulses, both racing and quickly matching in pace, hearts beating together with nothing but skin and fabric between them as they stepped in time to the music, catching all eyes from the pages to the President himself, all nodding their silent awe of the two women that captured them all.


End file.
